User talk:Champion Kai
Hello. I just would like to ask if there is any general style an article should be written in.--Herbsewell 16:29, 6 January 2007 (UTC) *I don't think there is. Just make it formal (no slang, no contractions). There is a discussion on the main page discussion about making the entire Wiki in-universe style, but that hasn't gone through. And I haven't seen Champion Kai around at all since I've been here. Ptfreak 16:50, 6 January 2007 (UTC) **Well that's something I'd opted for. Is a vote being held?--Herbsewell 16:57, 6 January 2007 (UTC) Improvement drive :I have started an Improvement drive program on the website, which is a program to target specific articles in need of work to featured article status. So, here's the administrator templates the admins should know about: ::Template:ID-- The template that will appear on the main page, to show the link to the current article, to be changed every Sunday, starting next, to show the new winner ::Template:IDRIVEtopic-- The template showing the current article and past articles on the IDRIVE page :For other info, see the Improvement drive, and if you have any questions, ask me on my talk page. ::There's no Improvement Drive page <_<. Champion Kai 06:36, 29 January 2008 (UTC) About featured articles Hello Champion Kai (I dont know why I am leaving this on your userpage since you dont come here any more, but...) You may have already noticed but all featured articles so far have been removed of there featured status, leaving the Wiki with no Featured Articles. I would like to remind you to vote on a new featured article this week if you can or want to. If you are wondering how to do this please see this page for anything you could need to know about how to do this. Again if you are unable of unwilling to vote that is alright to. Anyways thanks for making this Wiki and best regards if you ever read this.--ShutUpNavi 17:21, 25 November 2007 (UTC) 'My Hero'!!! Dude, your one of my heros next to the platypus', and The Beatles, and my ancestors that have gone out of their way to go to war. Dude if it weren't for you, I wouldn't know a single sinch about Zelda Series. I wouldn't know that Sheikahs have red eyes, or that Sheikah men must pirece their ears. I wouldn't know that a Gerudo is born every hundred years. I wouldn't know Twilight Princess is the sequel to Ocarina of Time! Meh, you would have eventually found out Champion Kai (talk) 01:16, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Hey Hey Champion Kai. We've decided to remove the adminstrator and bureacrat status from users who have not edited for a long time and are currently inactive. Your account was one of those inactive ones, so I have removed your status as an administrator. This is largely so that users who need help ask one of the active admins rather than inactive admins so as to get a quick answer. I can give back your admin status at any time so if you ever come back to edit, just let me know on my talk page when you come back.--Richardtalk 22:45, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Don't worry, I don't mind. Champion Kai (talk) 01:15, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Idea . Just type that in and it will add the userbox, plus add a category which will fill up your userpage a little.}} I'll try. BTW, is there anyway I can change my username? I haven't really used Champion Kai since like 2003 or so. And how do I get a nice text box like yours? Champion Kai (talk) I don't deserve any of the credit. I don't think I deserve any credit for creation of Zeldapedia. I mean, I just created it and then left, it's all of you who contributed to it in some way through all this years who deserve all the credit. So I would like if you just removed anything that credits me, otherwise I could just hand out this account to the user who has contributed the most (if that isn't against the rules or something. So yeah, thanks everyone Champion Kai (talk) 16:00, May 12, 2010 (UTC)